


My Inspiration

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a problem in the city. All Rodney needs is a little inspiration so he can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: MMoM 2015 - Day 2 and McSheplets 200: inspiration

It really shouldn't have been so easy to come up with a solution to the problem. After all, he'd barely been thinking about it because there was so much else to do around the city. Basic engineering seemed to have taken all of his time over the last few days with systems failing across Atlantis, one after the other, as if caught in some cascading event. All he could do was tackle each new problem as it arose, like slapping a bandage over an arterial bleed.

When he returned to their shared quarters earlier he was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"Not even for you," he had said miserably, staring forlornly at his flaccid cock when John tried to get him to perk up a little.

John didn't let that stop him, forcing Rodney to sink into the chair opposite their rather large and luxurious bed when Rodney would have rather dropped facedown onto the covers to slide into desperately needed sleep. Mentally he began to perk up as John slowly stripped off his black uniform t-shirt to reveal soft curls of dark chest hair. Rodney loved running his fingers through the hair covering John's chest, or better still, rubbing his freshly shaved cheek against it.

He watched mesmerized as John put on a show for him, undoing his pants and teasing Rodney with a tantalizing view of the money trail visible in the V of his open pants. Rodney could feel his mouth going dry as John slid the pants down over his lean hips, letting them bunch on the floor around his ankles before stepping out of them. He had kicked off his unlaced boots earlier, his sockless feet having also gone commando.

When John reached down to caress his already filling cock, Rodney felt the first twinge of interest in his own, proving he wasn't quite so dead on his feet after all. He began to push up from the chair but John gave him a mild glare and a firm order.

"Sit down, McKay."

There was something about John's voice, deeper when he was aroused, that sang to Rodney's blood, and he squirmed in his chair, wanting to adjust his pants to make room for his slowly hardening cock.

John gave him an evil smile, well aware of the effect he was having on Rodney, and he upped the ante by gently fisting his cock, moaning low as he rocked into his hand with a slow roll of his hips. Rodney could see a bead of precome on the tip, glistening, and he longed to lean forward to let John's taste burst on his tongue but John - the bastard - stayed just out of reach. John's moans grew as he moved faster, stripping himself to some inner rhythm while his beautiful eyes, darkened in lust, locked onto Rodney's.

And that's when the solution to the city's problem struck Rodney.

Pressure - or lack of it.

Eyes wide in realization, he jumped up and raced away, running back into their shared quarters seconds later to grasp John's face in both his hands and kiss him hard and deep.

"You're a genius," Rodney stated, pausing one moment longer to stare deep into John's now bemused rather than confused and annoyed eyes, and running one hand down the beautiful body standing naked against him before sighing in resignation. "Don't touch anything until I get back," he ordered.

He had a city to fix and he knew exactly how to do it now.

When he returned two hours later, John was curled up on the bed under a light cover, fast asleep. Rodney stripped quietly and after a quick turn in the bathroom, he climbed into bed beside John, curling up behind him. He smiled as John turned in his arms and reached for him, all sleep warmed, kissing him sloppily and without passion.

It didn't matter though as Rodney loved these quiet moments curled up together as much as he loved exciting sex with John... and there was always the morning for the latter just a few hours away.

END  
.


End file.
